


One Step at a Time

by EmeraldWaves



Series: Fem!Misaki [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Yata Misaki - Freeform, Genderswap, Pregnancy, Riding, SaruMi - Freeform, Sarumi Fest 2016, Tumblr Prompt, sarufem!mi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saruhiko still isn't used to the idea of Misaki being pregnant. But when he realizes she wants to take a new step with him, he isn't sure how to respond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I was given the tumblr prompt "marry me", for Saru Fem!Misaki, so this is a continuation of  
> [Not What They Were Expecting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6140173/chapters/14069212) It's not super required you read it, all you need to know is Misaki is a girl, she pregnant with Saru's baby and he freaked out at first but they're figuring things out LOL. At first this wasn't gonna be smut but here we are, I decided to finish and post this for Sarumi Fest 2016! And this is my Day 3 entry, so please enjoy! :)

Misaki wasn’t showing yet, and as awful as it was, Saruhiko was thankful. He was slowly coming to terms with the pending life growing inside of her, but still wasn’t quite comfortable with the idea. But he had promised, and so he was going to do his best to keep said promise. Even if it made his breathing shallow and his heart race a mile a minute in his chest. Really, he didn’t need the visual reminder.

The hype about the baby had mostly died down, now that she was about 3 months into the pregnancy, and things had mostly returned to normal. Mostly. Saruhiko was spending much more time at Homra than he had been before, much to his dismay. He’d usually spend his days at work, have dinner at Homra, and then return back to his dorm to do more work or sleep, though rarely was it the latter. 

Currently Saruhiko sat at the bar, watching Misaki explain something to Anna. Misaki looked exactly the same as she always did, large beaming smile, her messy orange pig-tails flailing about from under her beanie, and her hands gesticulating wildly. He had no idea what she was telling the other, younger girl, but she looked as though she were having fun doing it. 

He sighed, leaning his elbow on the bar. He wasn’t sure why Misaki was nervous about being a mother. It was clear to him she was going to be amazing at it. It was fine, she’d be the good cop, the fun mom their kid adored, and he’d be the bad cop, the distant father their kid couldn’t wait to get away from. 

Once again, his thoughts were about to start spiraling, but he was interrupted. “Hello, hello, Fushimi-san,” Totsuka’s bubbly voice chirped as he plopped down on the stool next to him.

“Tsk, Totsuka-san,” Saruhiko muttered, flicking his gaze towards the blond.

“Ah, did I interrupt your inner monologue?” he chuckled. Totsuka was a nice guy, but far too perceptive for Saruhiko’s liking. And the way the guy handled things, as though he were teasing Saruhiko—it drove him insane.

“No,” he grumbled, though he knew it was useless to lie.

“I see,” he smiled. “Sorry, the way you were looking at Yata-chan implied otherwise.” Saruhiko peered over the rim of his glasses, frowning at Totsuka, who quickly smiled and laughed nervously. “Don’t mind, Fushimi-san, I was only teasing.” 

“Right,” he growled. 

“But you know,” Totsuka hummed. “Yata-chan has been a lot happier lately, now that you’re back.” Saruhiko froze, the words taking a moment to settle as he stared at Misaki’s laughing form in front of him. 

Misaki hadn’t said anything, neither of them had, still, Saruhiko admitted silently that being friends with Misaki again wasn’t terrible. There was perhaps a tiny part of him that had missed Misaki when they had fought. Just a tiny part. Very tiny.

Clicking his tongue, Saruhiko turned away from Totsuka, feeling there was no need to grace him with an answer. Particularly since it seemed as though he already knew the information he was prying for.

“Hey!” Misaki said, standing in front of Saruhiko. She took his hand and swung it back and forth gently. “Ya’ hungry?” she grinned. 

“It’s why I came here,” he grumbled. He certainly didn’t feel like hanging around these thugs, or Totsuka, anymore. 

Pouting, Misaki shook her head. “Right, of course.” She tugged on his hand, and waved to Totsuka with her other. “Bye Totsuka-san, talk to you tomorrow! Bye Anna-chan!” 

“Enjoy dinner,” Totsuka hummed, waggling his fingers at both of them, while Anna offered a quiet good night. 

Misaki kept her grip on Saruhiko’s hand as she pulled both of them up the stairs to the small room she had above Homra. Saruhiko stared at their hands, intertwined as Misaki’s smaller, thin fingers were wrapped around his. Since agreeing to deal with the baby situation together, they hadn’t exactly been romantic, minus the awkward kiss here and there. Not that Saruhiko had expected them to be cutesy and sweet—he definitely didn't want that. Dealing with the responsibility of having a child didn’t dictate how their relationship had to be. Of course they had been sexual in the past, but Saruhiko wasn’t certain what that meant for them currently. Did Misaki want them to be together, for the baby’s sake at least? Or would she prefer to be separated? He’d agreed to be involved, but in this scenario, ‘involved’ had many different definitions. It was far too complicated for his liking.

Stepping into her apartment, Misaki let go of his hand, a blush rising to her cheeks, clearly realizing she had held his hand all the way up to her room. “R-Right. What do you…want to eat tonight?” she asked. She slipped off her shoes and put her beanie down on the couch, revealing her messy red hair, barely held in place by the pigtails. She pulled her white, baggy sweatshirt over her head, and grabbed the apron from the kitchen counter tying it around her waist. 

Saruhiko watched her as she made her way to the kitchen. His eyes fell upon her hips and the way the black tank top hugged her waist. He sometimes forgot how feminine Misaki’s body was. She wore her clothes in such a casual manner, her green cargo shorts and large baggy sweater often hiding the curve of her slim waist and hips. After all these years, Saruhiko still thought she was cute…when she wanted to be. 

Turning around Misaki leaned against the counter. Her arms folded under her small breasts. They were more noticeable without the sweater, the tank top showing off the slight dip of her cleavage, Saruhiko’s gaze flicked there momentarily, but immediately moved to her lips when she spoke. “I was thinking about making a stew. But I’m putting vegetables in it—you’ll just have to deal, the baby needs balanced meals,” she explained. 

Saruhiko clicked his tongue as he kicked off his boots, and took a seat at the small table. “Why did you even ask me what I wanted if you already knew what you were making?” 

“I don’t know, just tryin’ to be nice,” she shrugged, pulling a pot out from the cabinet, and a cutting board from one of her drawers. 

“Whatever. I’ll pick the vegetables out.”

“Or you could not be an ass and not waist my food!” she growled, chopping up a leek rather angrily. Saruhiko wondered how much the hormones of the pregnancy were affecting Misaki. She was a person who was normally susceptible to emotional outbursts, so he could only assume the outbursts had multiplied tenfold. Eyes widening as he watched her chopped the vegetables, he silently prayed it wouldn’t get worse.

He pulled out his phone, scrolling through a few work emails he had yet to answer, sitting in silence as he watched her cook. It only took about 15 minutes for her to set everything up, and she removed her apron, hanging it back on the hook by the pantry door. 

“There,” she said. “Now it just has to simmer for a bit.” She took a seat perpendicular to him at the table, and let out a long sigh, resting her palms on her stomach. She stared for a minute, before glancing back up at Saruhiko. “Mmm, can you tell yet?” she whispered, her hazel eyes looking eagerly at Saruhiko’s blues. 

He glanced down towards her hands. With the way the black tank top sat upon her body, it was easier to notice her waistline, and Saruhiko could see the smallest of bumps over the curve of her lower abdomen. “Maybe a little. Or maybe,” he paused. “You’re just getting fat,” he smirked.  
 Leaning across the table, Misaki slammed her fist into Saruhiko’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t call a girl fat, asshole!” she yelled. 

“And you shouldn’t swear in front of the baby,” Saruhiko retorted, his lips curling into a sneer. 

Misaki’s eyes widened as she quickly covered her mouth, plopping back down in her spot at the table. Clicking his tongue, Saruhiko shook his head. “I was kidding, idiot. I doubt the baby can hear. It doesn’t even look like a baby yet, probably just looks like a bean. It’s why you’re not actually showing,” he scoffed, turning away so she didn’t see the gentle blush which had appeared on his cheeks. Misaki had looked so damn cute when she was so shocked like that.

Misaki glared at Saruhiko. “And what if it can hear! I guess it’s better to start practicing not swearing now…” she muttered, resting her palms back on her stomach. There was an awkward silence between them, so Misaki stood up to check on the stew. She placed the wooden spoon into the pot and stirred the dish around before sighing. “Oi, Saru…” she began softly. “Were…you ever going to ask me to marry you?” 

 Saruhiko froze, the words echoing in his mind. Marriage? They were having a kid together, so it _was_ a logical step. Most people got married when something like this happened, usually to please parents, but neither of them really needed to worry about that…Saruhiko could feel his heart begin to race. Marriage was a huge step, and while it didn’t technically mean forever, it sort of implied it. Forever with Misaki? 

“Uh, you want to get married?” he said finally, his own voice sounding foreign to him as he spoke. 

“I dunno,” she mumbled, keeping her back to him. “I mean it would be _nice_ if you could ask me…” She poured the stew into two bowls as she turned to carry them to the table. 

“Tsk. Well, you are having my kid,” he shrugged. “So sure, whatever.” Brushing it off was easy. If he didn’t make a big deal out of it, maybe she wouldn’t either.

“Sure, whatever?” she repeated, and slammed the bowl down in front of him. “That’s it? If you really want to marry me, ask me in a normal person way,” she growled. 

“Normal person way? You’re the one who suggested it, Misaki!” 

“Yeah! You know, with a ring! An actual proposal!” she snapped, shoving a spoonful of the soup into her mouth. 

Saruhiko raised an eyebrow at her. So much for not making it a big deal. That sort of thing was reserved for people who were in love. Not for two people who were ex-best friends, turned enemies, who now were about to have a kid together. Well, Saruhiko wasn’t sure _how_ he felt about Misaki. Even if he did have minor lingering feelings for the girl, especially now that they were spending more time together, it didn’t mean he was ready to propose! 

“Fine. Some other time then.” Maybe she’d forget about it, Misaki wasn’t the best at remembering things anyway.

“Fine,” she snapped. It didn’t make the rest of dinner very pleasant however. Misaki didn’t say much else, and Saruhiko didn’t really know what to say either.

Finally, once they were both done eating, Misaki cleared both of their bowls and let out a long sigh. “Ah…I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable. I just thought…” she trailed off and scratched the back of her head. Saruhiko stared at her, waiting for her to speak. “I don’t know I thought you could stick around more or something…” she admitted. 

“You want me to be around more?” Saruhiko questioned as he stood up and folded his arms.

“Well…yeah! I mean what if something happens?! It’s getting to the point where things could go wrong…or…or…” Her face was bright red as she spoke, and Saruhiko could tell Misaki was losing her cool. She had probably been embarrassed asking in the first place, and then she had sat and mulled it over while she ate, so now she looked as though she were about to explode.

“What could happen? And if something did happen…Kusanagi is here…and Totsuka…and…” He was about to say Mikoto, but Saruhiko hated the idea of Mikoto helping Misaki, and really what would that idiot do? Nothing useful, that was for sure. “They’d help,” he finished.

“But…” she trailed off, clenching her fists at her side. Her cheeks were still bright red, her hazel eyes shimmering with emotion. 

Saruhiko sighed, moving his hands to his hips instead. Kusanagi and Totsuka would do a fine job of taking care of Misaki if something went wrong. Probably do a better job than him. Totsuka would be perfect at calming her down, and Kusanagi was logical enough that he would know exactly what to do. Saruhiko, on the other hand, only knew how to rile her up, and he had no idea what to do if anything went wrong. “But what?” he said finally, rubbing his forehead.

“I…I want you!” she yelled. 

“What?” 

She slammed her eyes shut, pulling in a large breath of air. “I want you! I want _you_ here if something goes wrong! You’re the father…I want you to be here if something goes wrong…or if something goes right! What if it…kicks and you miss it?! Or…or…” 

Misaki kept talking but Saruhiko didn’t hear what she was saying. She was babbling a list off, but all he could hear over and over was that she wanted him. Misaki wanted _him._ All these people were here to help her, people that would be far easier to deal with than him, yet still, she wanted him. His hands fell down by his side, and slowly he walked forward, standing directly in front of her. She was panting, winded from how much she had spoken and yelled.

“Misaki,” he said. 

“What?”

“You’re an idiot.” 

His palms cupped her cheeks as he closed the distance between their lips fast. He held himself there, before pulling away with a soft click of their lips. Misaki’s breathing was heavy, her breath tickling Saruhiko’s now dry lips. Her head tilted up, following the direction of Saruhiko’s lips when he pulled back, clearly wanting more. “Y-You’re…an idiot too,” she panted. 

“I’ll stay,” he whispered. “At least for tonight. We can discuss the details later.” 

“Y-Yeah,” she nodded. “Okay.” She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again, but this time Saruhiko wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up, carrying her to the bed. He lowered her down carefully, kissing her harder to push her back down. He nipped and tugged on her lower lip, sucking on it intensely. It had been awhile since he’d kissed her like this, and he’d missed it, missed feeling her. He’d forgotten how good Misaki looked beneath him—her hair splayed out messily against the pillow, breasts moving up and down with her heavy breaths, her cheeks bright red, and her lips, swollen and puckered from the kisses they had already shared. 

Leaning down, Saruhiko recaptured her lips, pressing his tongue inside her mouth, wrapping his wet muscle around hers. She moaned in his mouth, and damn, had he missed that sound. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her small fingers buried themselves in his hair. He’d settled himself between her legs, resisting the urge to immediately grind down on her, hoping to create some friction for his growing length in his pants. He wanted her, he always wanted Misaki, and she wanted him—she’d made that quite clear. 

“S-Saru…ngh…” She let out a soft, breathy moan as Saruhiko kissed down her neck. His lips wrapped around the skin in the crook of her neck, pulling it into his mouth as his tongue brushed against the smooth flesh. Her fingers curled into his hair as her breath hitched, and her hips thrust up towards him. Clearly she’d been missing him too. Her hands came down and unbuttoned his waistcoat and shirt, and Saruhiko wiggled his arms, tossing the shirt to the side. He shivered as he felt Misaki’s hot fingers run down his back, her nails brushing over his tingling skin.

His fingers trailed under her shirt, the tips of his digits smoothly touching her small stomach before yanking her black tank top over her head. He pulled her back up and unhooked her small bra, tugging that off as well as he stared at the small mounds on her chest. Her nipples were pert, curving slightly upwards, already swollen and hard as the cool air hit them.

“Maybe these will get bigger later on,” he teased, knowing Misaki was often times frustrated by the small size of her breasts.

“S-Shut up! You don’t deserve to look at them!” She was about to cover herself, but Saruhiko quickly lowered his lips to her right nipple, flicking his tongue against the hard bud.

 “Oh really? But you always react so nicely when I do,” he smirked, taking her nipple between his teeth as he nibbled on her sensitive bud. She hissed out, air escaping her lips through a sputtered moan. He brought his hand up to rub at her other nipple, rolling it between his fingers. She whimpered, her hips brushing against his, and she knew she was spurring him on.

“Saru…” she moaned, her mouth wide as she pressed her head back into the pillow. He flicked his tongue over her nipple back and forth as quickly as he could before switching to the other, and repeating the motion. He rolled his fingers over her wet, swollen nipple, his thumb hitting her sensitive skin. He took her entire other breast into his mouth and pulled, sucking on her flesh hard. “Ngh! S-Saru!!” she moaned again, her chest rising towards his mouth. Her tone grew more desperate, the longer he fondled and played with her bare chest. 

 Glancing up at her, Saruhiko smirked, she was panting, her chest heaving against his lips, and her face was as red as her aura. Rolling his tongue around her nipple yet again, Saruhiko brought his hand down to her shorts. He slipped his hand inside, and brushed his pointer finger over her panties. “Mmm…wet already I see.” 

“S-Shut it! It feels good and…and…I don’t know, they said the hormones could make you…like this,” she whispered, glancing away from him.

“All the more reason to move in I guess,” he grinned.

“Perv-!” She began to speak, but was interrupted by Saruhiko pushing his pointer finger against her covered wet hole. A shiver ran down his spine, the desire for her growing more and more prominent as he grew closer to what he longed for. Her knees raised up, her toes curling into the sheets as he pulled off her shorts, quickly followed by her red panties. 

Sliding his hands up her smooth thighs, Saruhiko smirked. Naked before him, he could see the slight bump in Misaki’s stomach, but that only spurred him on more. Inside of her was the child they had created together, and now Misaki was his. Saruhiko pressed his thumb against her swollen clit and began to rub her gently, pressing a finger inside of her. With a moan, her hips jolting up towards him, pressing herself down on Saruhiko’s finger. Misaki was eager, surprisingly eager, and Saruhiko wanted to be inside her so terribly, he could feel his cock twitching against his pants. 

“Mm…Misaki,” he whispered. Placing a hand on her lower abdomen, he rubbed his hand in a soft circle while he added a second finger. He pumped both digits in and out of her, feeling her wet, pulsing walls suck him in. Misaki spread her legs more, and tilted herself towards him, rocking against his fingertips.

“Hah…ngh…m-more…Saru…” she groaned. Her eyes were shut as she panted his name a few more times, his fingers pushing inside of her as his thumb rubbed at her sensitive clit.

“Fuck…” he groaned, feeling how wet she had grown when he finally added a third finger. “I want you, Misaki.” 

“M-Me too…Hurry Saru,” she whined, curling her hands into the bed sheets. Her body thrashed and moved against his fingers, especially when his thumb pressed on her clit—he could see a shiver rolling up her spine. He thrust his three fingers inside of her, spreading her wide. His body shook as she moaned with each movement. “N-Ngh…S-Saru!” she moaned. “S-Stop…L-Lay down,” she demanded, and Saruhiko froze. 

 “Hah?” he muttered, surprised by how much he was panting as well—seeing Misaki so turned on had greatly affected him. “You want me to stop?” he asked. 

She nodded quickly, her face still flushed. “J-Just do it!” she cried out. 

Blinking Saruhiko did as he was told. Pulling his fingers out slowly, he brushed carefully against her walls, enjoying the shuddering moans which escaped her lips as he did. Moving to lay next to her, he watched as she sat up and straddled his hips. “Misaki…” he whispered. “What are you…?”

“I…I said I wanted you…so I want to prove it,” she muttered. Saruhiko blushed. How interesting. It wasn’t everyday Misaki took charge during these kinds of activities like this, and he watched as she reached down to his chest. She ran her hands along his bare, pale skin, feeling the curve of the muscles on his stomach before stopping at his pants. 

Her fingers flicked the button out from the hole, and she pulled them down, her hand stroking at the bulge in his boxer briefs, causing Saruhiko to moan. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from the sight. He watched as Misaki pulled down his underwear, and wrapped her hand around Saruhiko’s hard cock, stroking her thumb over the tip. Saruhiko groaned, his hips thrusting towards her, his cock pressing against her hand. 

“You,” he grunted. “I want you.” 

“Y-Yeah…okay…” she whispered, and straddled his hips again, pressing the tip of his cock to her entrance. She shivered, and he moaned, feeling how wet she was against his tip. His hips rocked up slightly, wanting to press inside of her. “Y-You don’t think…” she began, hesitation leaking through her trembling voice.

“What?” he panted, desperate for them to connect.

“It’ll…hurt the…” she said slowly, and Saruhiko shook his head quickly, still breathing heavily.

“No, no…people have sex all the time when they’re pregnant,” he groaned, placing his hands on her hips. He gently rubbed his thumbs over her hip bones, hoping the touch would coax her into moving forward.

“Right,” Misaki panted, laughing through her breath. “Of course!” she muttered, and wiggled her hips against his tip before sliding down his thick cock. 

Misaki tossed her head back, moaning as she completely took Saruhiko inside of her. Her hands rest against his stomach, and Saruhiko sucked air in quickly, sliding his hands up her thighs. His whole body trembled, feeling her warmth completely envelop his cock. Her walls were throbbing, and he could feel every inch of her moving around his hard length.

“Damn…M-Misaki…” he growled, pressing his head against the pillow as his hips twitched up towards her. 

“Ngh…S-Saruhiko…” she moaned, and began to bounce on his cock. She pulled her hips up and pressed herself back down, her pace painfully slow. It took all of Saruhiko’s being to not grab her hips, flip her over, and pound into her. Instead he watched her—watched as his cock disappeared inside of her with each movement she made, watched as her mouth hung open and her hazel eyes fluttered with pleasure every time she pressed herself back down onto him, and his gaze fell upon her small breasts jiggling with each slap down. 

Misaki began to move faster, her small tits wiggling against her chest as she did. Saruhiko pushed himself up, his hips matching her thrusts as he gave her thighs a gentle squeeze. Her ass slapped down against Saruhiko’s hips and she moaned, her voice vibrating with her movement.

“Shit Misaki,” he huffed, sliding his hands to her ass, giving her cheeks a nice squeeze. “You feel really damn good,” he panted. He moved his hands to her breasts and tugged on her nipples while she moved up and down quickly, her moans growing higher in pitch.

“Ngh…S-Saru…Saru!” she moaned and rolled her hips forward, pushing herself down rapidly. “I’m…I’m close…” she whispered, her movement speeding up. She was panting heavily as Saruhiko’s hips matched her bouncing, both of them meeting their thrusts. With each roll of her hips downwards, Saruhiko could feel his cock press deep inside of her, moans slipping from his lips. 

He pulled himself up, and thrust into her faster, kissing her neck as he did. He brought a finger down to Misaki’s clit and rubbed her quickly, wanting to push her over the edge. Her thrusts had become frantic, their skin slapping together as wet noises echoed in the air. Misaki moaned, and pulled Saruhiko’s chin up, kissing him on the lips. “S-Shit…” she panted heavily against him. “I…I’m cumming, Saru…” She whimpered, pressing herself against his finger, his thumb pushing on her clit in the perfect spot. 

Misaki trembled against him as her orgasm rushed through her body, her thighs shaking and her finish rushing warmly over Saruhiko’s cock. He grunted, gripping her hips hard as he thrust into her a few more times. Her clenching and shaking walls drove him over the edge as he came into her, his cock twitching inside. 

Both panted against each other—Misaki’s hands clinging to his back, while Saruhiko rubbed up her thighs. “That was damn good,” he panted, kissing her shoulder and neck.

“It was good,” she chuckled. “I…didn’t think you would stay…”

Saruhiko tilted his head up to look at her, and she smiled down at him, hips gently rocking on his softening cock. “Mm…Marry me,” he whispered, pressing their lips together again. Saruhiko knew he’d probably start to panic about saying that later, but in the heat of the moment…it felt like good timing.

Misaki frowned and rolled her eyes. “Still not really what I meant by you proposing to me…but better than that first one,” she snorted, rolling off him with a shiver. They lay down next to each other and she pulled the blanket lazily over their bodies, knowing they’d probably get back up to shower.

“Who knew you’d be so picky about this,” he muttered, clicking his tongue softly. Saruhiko wrapped his arms around her, running a thumb over her hip. 

“How about we…discuss the details later?” she teased, kissing him. 

He still hadn’t quite figured out his feelings for Misaki, but he felt he was getting closer. _They_ were getting closer. Slowly, but surely, they were coming to terms with everything, together. He sighed, giving her hip a gentle squeeze. “We’ll figure it out.” They would make it, one step at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sarumi Fest everyone!! I have a few drabbles I've been posting and will post on my tumblr (AO3 updated later :) and then of course on the last day I have the start of a new multi-chaptered fic :) Thank you guys for reading, and I hope you liked this dirty fic LMAO
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where my other Sarumi Fest stuff is :)  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about things with me.


End file.
